


Kisses

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Kisses

Kisses

 

被他含住的地方感觉有点奇异。

王耀皱着眉扭动了一下身子，抚在他颈边的手即刻贴了上来，指尖梳过发间，一点微凉的触感碰到头皮，王耀往旁边一侧，没躲过追上来的亲吻，以及面前的绿眼睛。

他的英国恋人对他接吻时的投入神情表示满意，但奖励依旧是隔着那层棉质T恤的舔咬——衣物上浅浅的濡湿透到皮肤上并不那么好受，而已经涨硬立起的圆粒突出来，无论他怎么动，都会被亚瑟照顾到。王耀不太想承认这个带来的微妙快感，可是那只伸到小腹上爱抚的手简直是在煽风点火、他甚至仅仅因为这点前戏的撩拨而不想动弹，咬着唇的王耀既恼火，又有点隐秘的兴奋，半眯着眼睛，只飘出细细的哼声。

手掌覆了上来，些微的薄茧只是轻缓摩擦就已很要命，亚瑟选择继续晾着另一边，舌尖舔过湿润的表面，下一秒就低头用齿尖磨过，还是没忍住，咬了下去。

而绕到他颈后的手终于还是蜷了起来——“靠！柯克兰你他妈……你……”

那双迷人又危险的祖母绿立即瞧了过来，亚瑟凑近亲了王耀一口，温热的气息裹着蹩脚的中文钻进王耀耳里作祟，又痒又麻：“乖啊，就好了。”  
王耀作势要踹他，未果，被人捉住脚踝欺身压下来，紧贴着的那部分灼热得让人脸烫，顶得他有些不自在，只想快点扒掉裤子。可这人、这人今天怎么就这么想吊着他不让他如愿！  
亚瑟也不管王耀在腹诽些什么，反正这会他也听不懂。他只是要让恋人叫出声，留下欢愉、兴奋和冲动，眼底和体内都是自己，无法分神顾及其他。王耀已经伸手探进亚瑟的裤腰，而亚瑟摁住上了钩的甜心，再一次压过去攫取王耀口腔里的热度，现在才算一个正式的开始。  
这个吻自然热烈得多。亚瑟的手还是不想放过王耀、当然这种时候都不会放过他——在胸腹的逡巡格外磨人，指尖故意压在圆粒边缘隔着衣服搔刮，亚瑟显然清楚这样的逗弄很刺激王耀，这能让他从来都含蓄的恋人特别想要，王耀从没这么快把腿缠上来轻声渴求着被他占有。亚瑟终于理会被晾在一边的另一点，这下无需再多爱抚就能看到变胀的圆粒，空气里对情欲的追逐已经浓稠到化不开。  
王耀搭住亚瑟的手臂，衣服终于被整个掀开，吮咬从胸前辗转至小腹，这样的逗弄要是再狠一些、或许他真的会忍不住又要留下抓痕。他姿势别扭地挣开衣服费劲甩掉，这下终于无所顾忌地搂住亚瑟的脖子交换亲吻，腰腹上被这人撩起来的酥麻再多都无所谓。  
亚瑟当然很乐意，王耀的索吻和颈后轻柔的抓挠早就说明一切，他凑过来抵住王耀的额头，还是没忍住在嘴角边上咬了一口。动作一下被拉了快进，亚瑟将人狠狠摁进床垫，大腿压着他，稍微抬起身，利落干脆地单手拽掉上衣。亚瑟够到了润滑，拧开盖子，挑起眉看着他的甜心：“现在帮我脱吧？”  
倒了一掌心的东西已经被涂到了腿根，又黏又滑的冰凉液体沾到皮肤上王耀的目光才从亚瑟的腹肌上移开，奋力从即将烧起来的意识里反应了一下亚瑟都说了什么，王耀有点没好气地瞪了他一眼。这点可爱的反应倒让他笑了起来，他舔着嘴唇相当利索地蹬掉裤子甩了开去，手指终于开始探进去的时候王耀侧躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想，这人真是故意的吧，绝对是。

等他再被翻过来捞进怀里，鬓发都有些汗湿。亚瑟看着王耀微微眯着眼随身上爱抚而蹙眉的样子，还是忍不住在颊边讨了个吻，呼出来的热气再加身下的紧贴几乎能让他融化；平常明明是一汪平淡湖水，情热一起爱人便化作满溢的糖浆，裹住他、绞紧他，亚瑟想再进一寸都要呼气，而他的蜜糖却还怕不够，小腿再自然不过地缠了上去——亚瑟恐怕要深吸一口气摁住心头的热意和冲动，才能好好地哄着恋人再放松一点。  
王耀倒真的像不乐意了，直接又坦荡地问他今天怎么那么多话、这样进来又不是不可以；只是亚瑟再一顶，王耀便发着抖闷哼出声，手臂上的抓痕都因为力度变轻而显得浅淡。  
于是亚瑟先揉了揉王耀的腿根，再压下去。只过了一会儿他就撕开表面的轻柔，撞进体内的时候全然变作猛烈。王耀在此时的叫声并不会高昂，但是那份湿漉漉氲满水汽的呻吟传进亚瑟耳里就足够让他心满意足了，因为王耀在叫亚瑟的名字。亚瑟知道王耀又在颤抖着，但他确信这一次不是因为疼痛，王耀也正抱着他，肌肉贴着肌肉、呼吸起伏之间的每一秒都是紧密相贴的爱语。  
亚瑟追着微张的嘴唇咬过去，王耀蹭着床单扭了一下，搂住亚瑟肩背的手更紧了。亚瑟挺腰顶弄的动作没有停下，王耀急促地呼吸着，闭上眼又睁开，先是拨弄了亚瑟的金发，紧接着就是毫无预兆的深吻。  
真的很不妙，被爱人偷袭的亚瑟觉得自己脑袋被塞了一团浆糊，或者是棉花，管不了这么多了，因为更重要的是泛滥的甜意凶猛地涌上来漫过指尖没过头顶，现在全副身心都被淋上名为爱欲的记号，他想做的只有紧紧圈住王耀，用舌尖舔舐所有他独属的蜜糖。  
平常自然还是亚瑟更主动，只是王耀从来都会给他一点小惊喜——可能是亚瑟想拽住他摁在门上索吻之前王耀就已经抬脸亲了他，默契又自然，亚瑟一点都不想放过他的示爱。亚瑟想到这就又笑了一下，那时的自己能有什么反应呢，当然是轻轻搂住他将他抵在门上，所有膨胀起来的欲望都在叫亚瑟去亲王耀。亲吻缠绵却激烈，散下来的乌黑长发滑过指间，亚瑟托住王耀的后脑，下身隔着布料互相磨蹭，最先笑出来的却是王耀——手甚至从裤腰试探着挤了进去，只是亚瑟没等王耀下一步的动作、已经把腿伸到王耀两腿之间，比先前更用力。  
他当然还记得王耀那天是什么反应，刚结束两个月异地状态被他要得有点狠了，之后靠在墙上正面背面各来了一次，王耀便带着身上大小不一的各异痕迹蹙着眉头看向他。只是王耀最后又好笑又无奈地默认了再一次被被亚瑟圈住，腿被分开顶着也只是撒气似的又在亚瑟背上抓了几道，下一秒他的叫喊早被亚瑟吞吃入腹。亲昵低哑的耳语像是诱哄，王耀会在亚瑟狠狠戳刺之前就红了眼尾，湿润的睫毛扑闪着，变成在亚瑟心尖作乱的蝴蝶，自己都不知道这样到底有多大的杀伤力。

现下他看着那对琥珀色的湖泊升起水雾，指尖探过去摩挲安抚有些不安分的黑色蝴蝶，这次换了个地方留下轻吻，低哄的味道还是一贯的诱人，耀，他轻轻念着，想要上次那样吗？  
王耀有些难耐地咬住下唇，眼珠转了一圈之后迷茫地看向他；现在什么感知都被放大却又觉得那都是模糊而不实际的，王耀只能看着亚瑟，那种熟悉的被占有的感觉又一次袭来，填满然后冲撞，理智被彻底切断之前他才茫然地低低啊了一声，最后还是看向了身上人。  
亚瑟在这种时候的眼神总能灼烧王耀的理智，足够温柔却又十足霸道，每一次都要把他拽下深渊才肯作罢。于是王耀就看着那眼神里的欲望将自己紧密裹住，下面的搅动停了下来，然后自己就被他轻柔地翻过去侧躺着，腿依旧张开，后面被他磨蹭了几下、就又闯了进来。王耀攥紧了床单，身下感受到的褶皱纹理愈发清晰，另一边又是恋人不停刺激着的爱抚，两边都在考验他的忍耐度，但是钻出来的呻吟已经透露了他的答案。  
他又在喊亚瑟，热烫都快灼伤他了，却还是呼着气扒住床单，胡乱攥住枕巾还是睡衣，发丝跑到嘴边也全然顾不上，体内的推挤依旧一次次刺激着他的神经，大概是第二次哭喊之后、亚瑟又抱起他，一边哄，一边进入他。  
被圈进怀里之后王耀算是安心放松起来，轻蹭变得更加亲昵。腿间带来的摩擦拨动着他的弦，好像之前什么时候也被这样抱着，亚瑟的胸膛紧贴着他，直接就在腿根处摩擦着，酥痒逃也逃不掉，柔软和坚硬粘在一起变成无形刀刃划过他，让他颤抖，呻吟，渴求，最后是扣住亚瑟的手指拉到嘴边啄吻才算缓解一点对肌肤之亲的渴望，当然是远远不够，可是他的亚瑟已经要亲过来了。

于是他便意识到亚瑟现在真的在吻他，绵长柔软的，指尖在腰腹上轻缓揉捏，在那一瞬间像忘了呼吸，只记得别扭着动作也要跟这人十指紧扣，身下的情形再让他狼狈都抵不过这一刻，叹着气也要确认被他紧紧抱住。  
亚瑟当然会紧紧抱住王耀，亚瑟低下头蹭开汗湿的鬓发，额头相抵；他挺着腰再一次顶进去换来深色潭水颤动的涟漪，里面毫不意外嵌着一点绿色，自己浸在里面都湿透了，但找不出半点要浮出水面的理由。  
亚瑟不想走，王耀也不愿意让他离开，水面要荡出更大的波纹才行；于是他扭过来，小小地鼓着脸呼出气，毫不意外地看见亚瑟撑在他身上笑得促狭又张扬，滴着汗的笑意不用多说都满是情色。  
他还能做什么呢，当然是支着身子，趁亚瑟还没反应过来就拉住人，然后恶狠狠地咬上亚瑟的嘴唇。

FIN.

小剧场：

亚瑟从背后抱住王耀，宽大手掌又蹭到王耀胸前，捻住圆粒，低声道：“耀，下次穿衬衫吧，我保证，你会更喜欢的。”  
王耀登时翻了个白眼，想起这人又看不见，便干脆地拉起亚瑟的手，结实地咬了一口。

END.

190519


End file.
